


Fall

by annelea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genma thinks about friends in the Autumn air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from FFN

The fall harvest was his favorite time of year. Pumpkins were ripe, and people made lanterns from them for their front porches. The right direction of a breeze brought the candle warmed scent to his nose along with the dry leaves. Bakeries put out sweets with pumpkin in them, often topped with the salted seeds. Gai and Ebisu would cook all sorts of foods for him, sometimes mixing alcohol with the pulverized gourd pulp for birthday parties. He always attended Hatake Kakashi's birthday for that very reason. He had good friends.


End file.
